The present disclosure relates generally to wellbore operations and, more particularly, to systems and methods of harvesting energy in a wellbore with a positive displacement motor.
The recent increase in deepwater and ultra-deep wells has triggered a need for reliable downhole tools which can stay downhole for long hours. It is well known that downhole tools are run with measurement, while drilling tools and other instrumented bottomhole assembly steer the system in the proper direction. All these tools need power which is either stored in batteries or conveyed to the tool through umbilical cords. Supply of a suitable amount of power to these tools is necessary to ensure the tools work effectively and stay downhole for long hours along with other tools. As is well known, batteries have the capability of storing only a finite amount of power therein and have environmental limits, such as temperature, on their use. Frequent battery power pack replacement or failure of the tools during the operation incrementally increases the operating cost despite deriving potential benefits from using these tools. What is needed for such a system in order to manage power is a tool to generate power downhole. The required tool or system should be able to produce power by reclaiming the energy lost downhole instead of using the hydraulic energy conveyed downhole.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.